Cabin By The Lake
by HarmMacLove
Summary: They meet during the summer at camp, eighteen years later one of them remembers but will they be able to tell the other how they feel? OE pairing, sorry not too good at summaries, please R&R, AU
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Them, can't come up with all the money, Dick Wolf wouldn't sell them anyways, but hey I can't blame him, I wouldn't want to sell either :) **

**Cabin By The Lake**

**Olivia sat on the crowded bus, on her way to some camp out in the middle of the country side of New York. She was going there to be a counselor, she thought that it would be more fun than staying at home with her alcoholic mother. She was to be at the camp one week before the kids got there, so she could get some training and meet other counselors. She was nervous about meeting other people, maybe she should go home, but its too late to go back. She pulled her headphones on and pushed play. The sweet sound of her Journey tape, filled her ears. She rested her head against the window of the bus and closed her eyes. She could use a little sleep before she got to camp.**

**Elliot sat deep in his seat. Man, these buses are uncomfortable, he thought. He couldn't believe his parents were making him come to this camp. His mother told him to go and watch over his younger brothers. He wished that he could be at home playing football or basketball with is buddies. He would be meeting new people soon, it wouldn't be that bad. There would be girls too, yeah maybe it wouldn't be half bad.**

**Olivia awoke to the sudden stop of the bus. She looked around and saw what must have been the entrance to the camp. She grabbed her bags and stood up. She walked down the aisle and down the stairs. She walked over to the table with a lady. The lady asked what her name was and handed her a paper with her information on it. She was staying in Cabin B, right by the lake. At least she would have a view. She set out to find her cabin, and hopefully meet some people on the way. As she walked along the path, she took in her surroundings. The grass smelled like it had just been mowed and the faint smell of wild flowers. It was so different out here then in the city. It was more relaxing, she was already feeling the tension leave her body, maybe this would be fun.**

**Elliot stood in the middle of Cabin C, trying to decide on which bed he wanted. He looked around and decied to take the one by the window. He made his bed with the stuff he brought and put his suitcase underneath the bed, where is everyone, he thought. He stepped outside of the cabin and stodo there for a few moments. The wind was creating a ncie warm breeze, and he liked it. He glanced around and walked away from the cabin. Maybe there will be someone in that cabin, he thought as he walked toward a nearby cabin. At first he didn't think there was anyone in there, but he opened the door and stepped in. There was a girl sitting on a bed. She was really really beautiful. Brown hair, tan, and tall. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts that showed off her longs tan legs. She was listening to music, and had her eyes closed. He decided to introduce himself and tapped on her shoulder. She shot straight up and opened her eyes, beautiful brown eyes, she was very beautiful.**

**She almost had a heart attack when she felt him tap on her shoulder. She had opened her eyes real quick and looked at him. He was smiling, revealing a brilliant straight white smile. She had dark hair that was spiked and the bluest eyes she had ever saw. He was wearing a green polo shirt and khaki shorts with brown sandals. He was the most gorgeous guy she had ever saw, it was a bonus that he appeared to be around her age. Usually she liked the older guys, like her last "boyfriend," Christian, he was 35 years old. Talk about a mistake. She took her earphones off and looked at him a little longer before asking "Who are you?.**

**"Oh sorry, I'm Elliot, I'm staying in Cabin C. I didn't know where anyone was so I decided to look around."**

**"Alright, I'm Olivia, its nice to meet you." she replied smiling.**

**"How old are you? I'm 18."**

**"I'm 17,why?"**

**"I was just wondering, would you like to walk with me, ya know to see what we need to do?"**

**"Umm...sure, are you a counselor too?"**

**"Yeah, looks like we will be seeing alot of eachother." He said winking at her.**

**"Oh will that be such a bad thing?"**

**"No, not now, you seem like a nice girl, besides I was just kidding around. Maybe later we can go for a walk and get to know eachother, if you want to."**

**"Yeah sounds like fun, thanks for asking."**

**Later After Dinner**

**Elliot noticed that the girl he had been talking to earlier was staring to walk back to her cabin, so he ran to catch up with her.**

**"Hey Olivia, wait up!" He said running after her.**

**"Hey Elliot! whats going on?" She said turning to face him.**

**"I was wondering if you still want to go on that walk?"**

**"Yeah Lets go!"**

**They walked until they cam to this bridge in the middle of the woods. It was over a small creek and it seemed nice and quiet. They sat on the edge and let their feet hang over the edge. Elliot broke the silence first.**

**"What made you want to come here?"**

**"I didn't want to be at home all summer, there's nothing to do, what about you?"**

**"My mom wanted me to watch my younger brothers, I would probably be in the Marines right now if I wasn't here."**

**"The Marines, huh? What exactly are you planning on doing when you get older?"**

**"My dad's a cop in Manhattan, thats what I want to do too."**

**"I want to be a cop too, I have forever."**

**"Thats interesting, I don't know alot of girls that want to be cops, you look like you could be a model or something pretty girls do."**

**"Well I guess I'm not like other girls, don't know wether thats a good or bad thing."**

**"I think its a good thing." he replied smiling.**

**That evening sparked the first of many walks that they took that summer. They became best friends, but both unable to tell eachother that they wanted more. The summer ended, and they were forced to leave, leaving their love behind. Neither of them knew that some 18 years later they would meet again.**

**Hope ya like this! I am thinkin' about continuing it, but help me out here and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own them**

**Cabin By the Lake Chapter 2**

Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk looking at two pictures she had found the night before. She knew that she had seen her partner, of almost 7 years, before. Elliot Stabler was the young man in the pictures that she was holding. She had found the scrapbook earlier but didn't take the time to actually look at it. When she did though, so many memories came flooding back. She remembered meeting him and getting to know him. She had fallen in love with him, then it ended before she could tell him. It was a forbidden love then, just like it was when he and Kathy were still together. but now it still was because they are partners. He was such a great man, loving, honest, gentle at times, and sexy as hell. Any woman would love to be with him, she saw the way the women looked at him, hell she looked at him the same way. He had so many different looks, and she knew them all by heart. She knew him inside out, better than anyone else. She knew exactly what he was feeling just by looking in his beautiful ice blue eyes.

She was sure that if they spent one night together _(A/N: take that any way you want) _she would have him convinced that she was the one for him. There was no doubt in her mind that they were soulmates, and she didn't usually believe in that. She put the pictures away when she heard him coming down the stairs that led to the crib. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. Dark bags under his eyes and just plain exhausted, but he still looked cute to her. She smiled at him and got up to get coffee. She handed him a cup and he smiled at her. It was the smile that she missed, the one that made every day brighter.

"What was that smile for?" She asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"For the coffee and well I'm just kinda in a good mood."

"Well thats good to hear. Why did you sleep here, you could've slept at my place."

"I didn't want to be in the way, so I just came here."

"Well you're always welcome at my place, day or night."

"Thanks Liv."

They weren't busy, just a crap load of paperwork. This meant either something was going wrong or they were going to have a huge case soon. Olivia was thinking about asking Elliot to move in with her. It would be kinda fun, and she wouldn't mind the company either.

Please Review! I love reviews, well at least the nice ones :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of 'em.**

**A/N: I understand that some of ya might not like what I'm writing and thats cool, but if you're going to write reviews, leave it out. I could care less about what you don't like about my stories, if you don't want to read it then don't read my stories. Although, I would like to thank all of you who gave nice reviews, also sorry about the "pronoun" usage, i don't have a beta or anything so if you want to help feel free to send me an email. I also realize that Elliot is more than a year older than Olivia, but oh well.**

Cabin By the Lake Chapter 3

She closed her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, trying to go to sleep, even though she knew it would never come. She kept thinking about him. Just hearing that name gave her chills. She had been living here for a little over a year. Her grandparents had left her it when they died. It was beautiful. Four bedrooms, two baths, big everything, it even had a pool with a hot tub. Just what she needed when a case got tough. Their recent case was tough and hard on them. Enough so, that Cragen told her and Elliot to take a week off. Elliot, oh Elliot. He was sleeping in the room next to hers. So close, but yet so far away. He had been living there for about two months. He had hated going home to an empty house, she had noticed. She invited him to live with her. At first, she was certain he would say no, instead he smiled and accepted. She about did flips right there. She couldn't believe the man she was in love with was moving in with her. It didn't take long for her to notice things about him that she never knew. Like he always takes a long shower before bed. He wears a plain white shirt and boxers to bed and smells of the sexiest cologne ever made. She never thought she could be so deep in love with someone, until Elliot. She could feel the heaviness of sleep taking oer, she knew she would be dreaming of Elliot tonight.

He switched positions again, hoping to get comfortable. It didn't matter what he did, he couldn't get comfortable. He was thinking about her. He had been living here for two months now, he was extremely happy. Probably the happiest he has been in a year or two. She was so welcoming, she never complained if he messed something up. She was perfect, there was nothing wrong with her. Everytime he thought of her, one song came to mind, "You're My Better Half" by Keith Urban. She was different at home then at work. It was like a whole different side of Olivia. He knew her so well, she loved burning candles, listening to jazz music especially if a saxophone was involved, she can not stand it if something is dirty, and she loves to sit by the fire and read. He often wondered what it would be like to hold her in his arms by the fire and just talk. Sure, they had talked before, but he wanted to know everything. He sat up in bed, convinced that he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He decided to go out in the living room and watch tv. He walked out into the hallway and noticed Olivia's light was on. He looked in and saw she was asleep. He looked around her room, blue silk sheets, white lace curtains, the smell of lavendar all around. Her cd player playing saxophone music. He looked down at her, she was holding a picture in her hand. He leaned down to take a peek. It was picture of the two of them in the squadroom. He remembered Munch wanting to take a picture of the "lovebirds" as he liked to call them. He had put his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder and one hand on his chest. He had never saw the picture until now. It was a real good picture, they did look like a couple. He sat the picture on the night stand, pulled the covers up over her, and turned off the radio and lights. He walked out onto the living room and turned on the tv. He laid down on the couch and turned it down so it wouldn't wake her up. He flipped it to Conan and it wasn't long before he dozed off, dreaming of Olivia.

He woke up to the sun shining bright in his eyes. He groaned and got up to go the bathroom. When he finished, he walked into Olivia's room.

"Are you gonna sleep.." He stopped when he noticed she wasn't there. There was only one other place she would be, the pool. He slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and walked outside barefoot. There she was lying on a towel in a red bikini. Wow, she has a real hot body, he thought. He looked at her stomach and noticed how flat and tan it was. It's getting hot out her and its not just the weather. He noticed a tattoo on her left hip. It said something, he couldn't make it out though.

"Liv, when did you get a tattoo"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, that caused him to laugh.

"What"

"I said when did you get that tattoo and what does it say"

"I got it about 6 months ago and it says Liv. I was thinking about you when I got it."

"Oh yeah, what were you thinking"

She got up and stood by him.

"I was thinking that you look so much like a high school boy, drooling like you haven't ever saw a girl in a bikini." with that she pushed him in the pool.

"Oh you're gonna get it, you just wait."

"Oh no. I'm scared Detective, just what do you have in mind"

"I don't know, guess you will have to wait and find out."

She handed him the towel, smiled, then walked inside. He walked over and sat down on the chair, trying to think of a way to pay her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Them**

**I'm glad yall like this so far, I am surprised at all the reviews I have gotten, please keep them comin'. Well anyways enjoy! RR**

**Cabin By The Lake Chapter 4**

He laid there thinking of a way to get her back for pushing him in the pool. Her head was lying on his stomach, they were watching her favorite movie, Dirty Dancing. He really didn't care too much for the movie, but it made her happy, so he agreed to watch it with her. He wondered why she never dated, she was such a wonderful person, so loving and strong.

"Liv, why don't you ever date" He asked while petting her silky brown hair.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Seriously, you're still young, why not date"

"You're the same age as me almost, and I date, I just haven't for a while. The job makes it hard, ya know"

"What do you want to do today"

"Ohh..is that an offer" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You want it to be" Giving her his serious look.

"Actually I was wanting to paint one of the bedrooms downstairs."

"Okay, I'll help ya."

He changed into different clothes, so he wouldn't get paint on any of his good clothes. He was just wearing a pair of guym shorts, no shirt that should get her. She came in with shorts and a tank top on, carrying two cans of blue paint.

"You ready to get busy"

"Well if you give me a minute, I will be, but I thought you wanted to paint"

She rolled her eyes and handed him a can of paint.

"When did you become so dirty minded"

"I have always been, you just bring out the best in me." He said smiling real big, opening a can of paint and pouring it into a pan. He picked up a brush and dipped it into the paint, then walked up behind her.

She about fainted when she walked into the room and saw Elliot without a shirt on. Wow, what a body, those muscles and that little tiny trail of hair below his belly button, nothing but sexy. She never knew he was so dirty, minded that is. She was practically drooling over him. She turned around and she was so close to him, she couldn't help but stare at his perfect chest. She wondered what it would feel like under her hands, or her lips. Whoa! C'mon Olivia get a hold of yourself.

"Liv, I thought we were going to paint"

"We are."

"Okay, wipe the drool off of your mouth and start painting." He said then wiped the paint across her cheek.

"Oh My Gosh, I can't believe you just did that"

"Oops" he said and put more on her face.

She picked up a brush and put blue paint all over his chest. "How do you like that?"

"It's kinda sexy." He said a sexy smile.

"Oh my gosh, lets get back to painting, the walls."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own them, i just wanna play with 'em a little.**

**Cabin By The Lake Chapter 5**

Olivia woke up the next day feeling like crap. Every muscle hurt like hell and she couldn't move. She was so glad she didn't have to work. It took all her energy to get up and walk out to the closet and get medicine, but she did then walked to the kitchen. Once she got there, she opened the cabinet door to get a glass. She heard a whistle and looked up. Elliot was standing there staring. It was then that she realized she only had on a spaghetti strap shirt and her panties. There wasn't much she could do now, so she went along with it.

"Why don't you ever wear that to work?" He asked.

"If I asked you to wear what you wore to bed, would you?"

"Only for you." He said winking at her.

She downed the pills quickly but she started getting dizzy, the glass slipped out of her hand and hit the floor shattering. She felt his breath against her neck, which didn't help her any.

"Uhh..I'm not feeling too well, I think I am coming down with something."

"Well c'mon lets get you back into bed." He had his hand on her lower back leading her the way. She climbed underneath the silky blue sheets and looked at him and smiled slightly.

"El?" she said as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." He climbed under the covers and put his arms around her and she relaxed against his chest. Then they both dozed off into a very deep sleep

He woke up a little while later feeling slightly relaxed. He could feel teh heat coming off of Olivia's body. They had been asleep for awhile, so he decided to make some soup for them to eat. First, he got the thermometer and some medicine out of the closet and crought them into the kitchen. He made some chicken noodle soup and put it on a tray along with a glass of water and the medicine. He brought it into her room and sat it on the table beside her bed. Then he gently tapped her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and shut them quickly when the light from the lamp hit her eyes.

"Liv, take this medicine and eat, so you can feel better and your fever will go down."

"I am fine, it is nothing."

"Nothing huh? How come you haven't been out of bed all day and you're running a fever?"

"How do you know-," he cut her off by sticking the thermometer in her mouth.

"Just let me take care of you Liv." she nodded and waited for it to beep.

"101.9, you're burning up. Take this medicine real quick and eat as much as you can. I will be back in a couple of minutes."

When he came back he saw that she was asleep again, so he turned to leave. He heard her ask him to stay. He walked over and laid down just like before, with his arms around her. He wanted to lay like this forever.

A/N: I know this is short and I am sorry about the wait. I just started my first job and I haven't had time to type with that and my school work, sorry. I will try to update asap :) Until then -Elizabeth


End file.
